faithless reincarnation
by Turn down the volume
Summary: after killing trihexa by god devouring flames of ddraig .from the fear of his growing power. devil decided to kill Issei from becoming more powerful. they made Issei hyoudou killed by his on comrade by his own sword ascalon .but god of bible has different plan settled for him .
1. dying regrets

Dirty, filthy, unpleasant, It gives me nausea.

Looking at my surroundings again, I'm surrounded by these types of people.

With a smile on their faces I'm betrayed, stepping my good intentions with a grin, their laughter is mixed with poison.

I want to kill myself for fighting desperately like an idiot for these types of people, without being able to rewind time I can only be in despair.

I'm the bad guy here because I was deceived, so, this end might be inevitable.

But if you told me if I can accept that, I can' body can

In the middle of thought I hear the voice of that girl. The girl I love the most .more than anyone more than myself.

「…We did it」

「Good grief, is a monster, really」

「Even so, this is the end. Everything like maou-sama wants, the ? dragon has been slayed」

While I feel that my life is going away from my sword ascalon that is piercing me, in my surroundings are my former friends ,my comrades my love, no, I looked at what I thought were my friends.

This is surely a punishment, a punishment for the me who believed there every word blindly without any thinking

That's why, if there is a second chance, this time I'm not going to make the same mistake.

That's why, if I have a second chance, certainly I will not get decieved by them not get killed by them not follow there will . I will live my life with utermost fun after I take revenge on them.

I'm going to kill the princess, I'm going to kill the knight, I'm going to kill the rook, I'm going to kill the bishop, I'm going to kill the angels, I'm going to kill the devils, I'm going to kill the fallen angels, I'm going to kill the gods, I'm going to kill there family , I'm going to kill there decendant, I'm going to kill the maou, I'm going to kill the archangel, I'm going to kill the cadres.

I'm going to take my revenge on everyone, with the most cruel method, with the most longest suffering.

In order to not forget, I'm going to carve it in the deepest, deepest, deepest part of my heart.

[ Then it shall be!.my child ]

In the midst of my consciousness fading I heard that voice. But, I can not move my body more, I can't do anything.

『Hey, where we went wrong… Tell me what I had to do in the midst of our playtime… Or maybe, from the beginning everything was useless… I pray to the god, even though i know he die a lot earlier . Technically in the great still I pray to him .don't know why but I did even though it's useless at the end . 』

And the last thing that I remember is, a girl who has no choice but to kill each other. Just like me, she has a sword piercing her body, it can't be helped that she let out a feeble laugh, she was the so called trihexa.

「Kuku, ahahaha, abahavahahhahahaha!」

She was spitting blood with her laughter. Certainly is a funny story, the world enemy and the so called old enemy of the hero, the ultimate ? dragon trihexa, is the only one who didn't lie in anything. Even a clown can dance a bit better.

「Che, he is not dead yet!」

「No, he doesn't have the power to stand up any longer. But, it might take time for the purification of a heavenly ? dragon 」

「That must be it, the only thing he can do is only glare」

While I heard their laughing without worrying, it's like they said.

I already lost so much blood so I can't think clearly. That's why only I can say words that are carved in my instincts.

「Aah, all of you, I'm going to get my revenge on you all absolutely…」

Kachiri, the total loss of blood was fixed, the consciousness has fallen into the depth of the darkness.

I, Issei hyoudou has died.

hello every one this is inshubi with my story since im new to this please take care of me(bowing in Japanese anime style)

ahem now to major part as you can guess this is a yojo shenki dxd crossover i am making this because i read lots of reincarnating fanfic .

so please tell me if you like it i will apreciate a lot .

and more thing for the new world setting i guess world war 2 or world war1 world is good tell me which one you lokee to right


	2. meeting creator

After regaining conscious, I immediately encountered a really absurd incident.

"So how does dying feels like Issei or should I say red dragon emperor"

"I'm sorry, may I know who this is?"

An old man who is commonly seen in a generic novel, sighs while observing me. There were 3 possible answers.

First, I miraculously survived,but I doubt that since they killed me with the dragon slayer sword ascalon imbeded with samael curse and even if I survive I am unable to fully understand this situation.

Second, this is a dying delusion or illusion. Might be my whole life flashing before me.

Third, I am experiencing a dream, and I am awakening in the actual real world. I probably fell asleep.

"...I deeply feel that you are a group of mad people. Actually having such nonsensical thinking."

He is able to read my mind? If that is true, considering one's right to privacy and all sorts confidential matters, that behaviour really pissed me off.

"That's right. Reading the minds of people like you who have no compassion is really unpleasant."

"This is really surprising… I never thought that I will meet a supernatural being after dying."

"I was wondering what you were going to say next, but in the end it's this huh?"

The only existences that transcend the world of common sense are gods or devils.but there is no god in this world.since he is already dead. With that, the existence right before me is technically be the some one else maybe first generation yondai maou-sama.??

"Do you really think that some devil can kill thy creator ?!!child "

"I don't think so I guess"

"So I have a question for you child". Listen carefully and reply me back with your true thoughts ok?"

"Ok"

"...you people, do you really want to work your creator to death?"

You people? Plural is being used. Meaning that there are other people other than myself. Should I feel relieved at the fact that I have a lot of companions? A little subtle. Although I don't hate myself fundamentally, I don't really like it either.

"Recently there's a lot. Crazy insane souls like you people. Why not rely on humanity's evolution to seek salvation? Are you really that determined to not reach Nirvana?"

"Humanity evolved by the advancement of society right?"

John Rawls' Theory of Justice was very impressive. But there is no way to apply it practically. Humans are separated into haves and have nots. The "what if" in the theory might be interesting, but in reality, the haves will not give up their privilege for other people. Instead of worrying about the future, isn't it natural for humans to chase real interests? Even so, how to go about doing it is also a problem.

Let's say I'm dead, where does the soul go next? Let us proceed to have a bit more constructive discussion shall we? The things that happen later is more important.

"Return to the circle of life, till reincarnation."

The answer provided by the god, was very naive. I see, I'm afraid this is the so called "I have my part" responsibility right. One shouldn't get lazy in job the moment you see an opportunity. But I am also able to understand the importance of explaining responsibility and compliance obligations. Even if one was displeased, as a member of society, as a part of the organisation, one should understand about following the right formalities.

"Very good. Please do that."

In conclusion, I have decided to be cautious of my back in my next life. I have learnt that humans can be split into two kinds of people, one who follows rational action, and the other who doesn't, looks like there's a need to restudy human physiology.

"...I've had enough."

But, the words he muttered makes me feel slightly confused.

"Ah?"

"Can't you guys stop it already? Not even one of you, seeking salvation and Nirvana aside, you all don't even have the slightest faith."

Even you say that, I'm troubled too. Honestly, I don't understand what (God) is angry about. I can understand that the elderly are more impatient, but once someone who has reached a certain status starts to rage, no one is going to be able to get used to it. If it's an anime or manga, it can still be laughed off as a joke, but in modern society, there are a lot of things that cannot be waved off by saying it was a prank.

"Recently, there are too many humans that stray off the path of common sense! Completely failing to tell right from wrong!"

About that… Even though I'm being reprimanded about what was common sense by god, I'm worried too. To begin with, if there really is common sense in this world filled with devils , angels, fallen angels, dragons, vampire , gods ,and religion, could I trouble you to inform me first? It's asking a bit too much for people to obey something that they neither agreed to nor seen before. I am really unable to understand anything that is not spoken. Until now, I don't recall having some physcis ability and to begin with my demonic power is low .

"Didn't I set the 10 commandments!?"

First commandment, thou shalt have no other gods before me

Second commandment, thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain.

Third commandment, remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy

Fourth commandment, honour thy father and thy mother.

Fifth commandment, thou shalt not kill

Sixth commandment, thou shalt not commit adultery

Seventh commandment, thou shalt not steal

Eighth commandment, thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour

Ninth commandment, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife

Tenth commandment, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wealth

These words through some kind of ESP abruptly passed into my brain. Um, about that, how should I put it, it's really difficult. Anyhow, I was born in a society of multiple religions, and was already used to sloppiness of religious tolerance. Even if you talk about the commandments to me, it only makes me feel confused. And not only do I respect my parents, at the same time I have never killed anyone before. From biological point of view I am a man, the sexual instinct I had, I'm born with it. These were the conditions I was gifted with, there was nothing I could do. I have nothing to say if I'm the one who designed this, but aren't you the one who designed it?

"That is my lifelong regret!"

I wonder how god's life looks like. From a simplistic technical point of view, I'm slightly interested. Anyway, this is the level of interest and curiosity I had for other things. I have had the lust for peoplee but not an urge to kill people. Ah, although while I killed people but they are all evil in every sense, but this doesn't show that my killing urge is more than the average people. Also, I did take some poster regarding animal care, and urged the department of health to lower kill/catch rate back home.

"Even if you killed them on the name of justice , you still enjoying the action of killing right!"

I have neither stolen nor been a false witness, I have also never snatched another person's loved one as a hobby. Most importantly is that I'm always an honest person. Faithful to my duty, obeying the laws, I don't recall doing anything inhuman. If war broke out, I might even have a divine revelation to go prawn farming. Unfortunately my soldier experiences is only limited to rating game same minimum fights and online gaming.

"Enough! Since you wouldn't repent regardless, then I will have to give you an adequate punishment!"

There's a limit even when looking for trouble right. Why do I have to be the one who takes the punishment? But according to my experience, I know that ignoring this matter would be a bad idea.

"No, please wait."

"Silence!"

I hope you don't get angry. After all you are the so called almighty existence, you should be more mature mentally. Or even as a farce is also fine, please be a bit more mature. I knew a devil, although he looks like a different person in the council compared to his online game persona, but he is still able to maintain a social life. I don't expect you to act as perfect as him, but at least slightly better...

"Just by managing a population of up to 7 billion, it's already making me overworked!"

You all must breed and reproduce, fill the earth——that is what was written in the bible. Judging from the limits of my knowledge, I'm afraid that humans are obeying this teaching way too honestly. To a point that the image of Malthus worrying in the underworld appears in my mind. You could say that humans have reproduced too much. But as a manager, you should remember the instructions that you gave. It would be nice if you don't get looked down by your subordinates or be the next personnel to get sacked by the company. Anyway, since you are a manager, I hope you take responsibility of what you have said.

"This...if this world is full of faithless people like you, I'm already in deficit!"

Honestly speaking, doesn't this means that there is a flaw in you heaven system ?

"Breaching the contract and you still dare to say these words! You all don't even want a chance at salvation right!"

"Well the only thing I want is to fulfill my revenge on the people that killed me but it is not possible I believe so no I don't want salvation "

These are my heartfelt words.

"Didn't you all bow to atheism?"

No, as of now the evolution of science has no difference with magic anymore. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Natural science banzai! The world matters, which wouldn't have any more doubts. In this affluent world, as long as there is no urgent need, sense of crisis and faith will not be produced, so there is no need to seek something to rely on. After all, as long as humans don't fall into a dead end, there is no need to rely on religion.

"...In other words, it's about that right?"

Even if you say this or that, I wouldn't understand right. I can't help it if the way I treated the god is becoming more and more casual. Only, being unable to have a normal conversation is quite troubling for me. What should I do? If there's a translation service available, I would immediately sign the hiring contract without any concern about the price.

"You are lacking in faith, are driven by your sexual lust, holds me in disregard, and completely ignores ethics."

I really felt like protesting. I'm not that bad, based on my manner of conducting ethics and the current level of social norms, it definitely is still above the average standards!

"Shut up! All of you are like this, despite wasting effort every time to return you all back to transmigration, but it always relapses immediately."

About that, that's why I said that this is an issue with the increase of human population. At least it's related to the lifespan of the entire human race. Now that we have the concept of an average lifespan. That, and also of course Malthusian theory of population. Didn't you read it? Human population would continue to increases like rats, pretty scary right? We didn't do anything special, you will understand after a simple analysis. This obviously shows that there is a flaw in the management model.

"That can be made up just by increasing the faith alright!"

Ugh, I already said there is a flaw in the management model. All I can say is, you are too naive in the psychological analysis of the consumers. You have already committed a structural error, way back during the planning stage.

"So the reason for the problem, according to you, is that living in a scientific world, is a man, not knowing what is war and having never fallen into any dead ends right?"

…Eh? I can't shake off a bad feeling about this one.

OK. Please calm down. The god right now, is as dangerous as those high class devil who steals other high class devil servant who they have trained from the basics. I have the grasp of the situation and had also formulated an appropriate countermeasure.

"If that's the case, all I need to do is just throw you into that kind of environment and you will start to believe and have faith again?"

Err.. about that, don't you think you jump into conclusions too quickly? Please calm down. Indeed, I did mention about the excess progress of science cause faith to turn more ambiguous. But, dear god. Please don't be too impulsive. That's right, calm down first. So I say, as long as we are able to feel the blessings of god, it should be fine. About that, of course, I totally know about it. I completely understand why you manage us this way. That's right, I clearly understand this point, so could you put your hand down please? Also, saying I know nothing about war is a misunderstanding.i have my own share of war and don't wanna feel them again

"It's too late to start bootlicking now!"

No please, my dear lord. Please recall a bit. This world has confirmed that magic and miracles do exist, the people who claim that they have witnessed it is also really suspicious. It's the same as your existence! Also, sexual urges applies to both sexes right!

"That is enough. I understand. Let's do an experiment then."

"Eh?"

"With you as the subject!"

"What did you mean by that ? Huh"

"Since you fail your task, don't believe in the god, work on your carnal sexual desires. I am going to send to you back in the time of great war to see if you generate true faith in me."

"But I don't have my sacred gear with me now technically I have nothing how am I gonna survive in that world"

"Fear not child for that I have decided to give you the last sacred gear created by me it's goes by the name of (Deus lo vult).you can start using its power when you reach the age of 15 untill then you can't use its power and ability.and one more thing.if you fail again there will be no more. reincarnation. "

"Wait a minute at least let me put my opin…..

"Now go"


	3. infacy and the new world

The first thing he felt was the blinding light. Surrounded by the surreal feeling of gentleness and warmth, he enjoyed a brief moment of peace. This warm, yet slightly prickly sensation could completely make one forget oneself. Forget oneself? Right, as if something was lost, but what was it? What was the thing that had been forgotten?

Before even thinking about it, he started to tremble all of a sudden. After a short moment of delay, its mind began to comprehend the feeling of coldness; a coldness that could easily penetrate the skin. Just like a newborn baby feeling cold for the first time. However the subject in mind didn't have the luxury to experience it in full.

As if suddenly encountering the assault of a previously known yet forgotten sensation, he began to panic under the intense feeling of suffocation, and started to struggle.

Lungs, body, every single cell within the body screamed for oxygen, the pain was unbearable. Unable to remain calm and to think, the only thing he could do was to struggle.

Without being able to exercise any control of the body, the only thing he could do was to struggle painfully under duress. All of the pain and suffering had easily clouded its consciousness, and then, as if finally liberated from the human existence which had not cried for the longest of time, the body started to cry instinctively.

With the consciousness murky and the sense of self a mess, he opened its eyes to a gray sky. A blurry world… No, perhaps it was only its vision that was blurred? It was a twisted world seen through unfitting spectacles. The outlines were blurry and the colours chaotic, even he who had not felt as much emotions in all those years began to sense the unease.

After what felt objectively to be about 3 years, he finally started to gain back its consciousness and form, feeling only pure confusion.

Just what the heck is going on? What happened to me? he entered a vessel that was unable to maintain consciousness for long periods of time, and still couldn't properly recall this information. Therefore, he was unable to understand why the sound of a baby's cry that was barely audible each time its consciousness began to fade had made he feel so embarrassed.

Mature adults aside, a baby would normally cry. Given a fair chance and appropriate protection, by rights a baby shouldn't feel "embarrassed" at all. Therefore, he, with its senses and consciousness all jumbled started to relax, and threw this unclear sense of shame deep into the recesses of its memories.

After that, although still confused, he had finally gained a general idea of the situation he was currently in, yet even then, it only further added to its confusion, however, after snapping back to reality, he found itself inside a thick, stone-built, western-style building with a nanny-like nun wiping its lips.

However when its eyes could finally begin to see clearly of its surroundings, all that was in view under the dim lights were the figures of nuns wearing archaic attire. The reason for the dim light...if not mistaken, would be due to the gas lamps which clearly belonged to a different era.

"Come, isane-chan, ahhhhh—-"

At the same time, he discovered something else that was abnormal; there were no electrical appliances in the room. In the modernized society of 2013, the room he was in simply contained way too much old and useless junk and was lacking in electrical appliances. Are these people Mennonite conservatives or the Amish? Even so...why? Why am I in this place?

"isane-chan? Isane-channn?"

An unexplainable situation. The multitude of questions and doubts kept piling on and on.

"Alrighty, be obedient and open your mouth, isane-chan"

The current question which needed to be answered was, "Just what is going on?" Thus, he shifted its vision to the spoon served in front of it, but even though he had noticed the existence of the spoon, the thought that the spoon was for itself had never occurred in its mind. All it felt was to question why that "isane" person still hasn't eaten yet.

However the nun that was in front of he (who was deeply in thought) must have reached her end of her patience. With a gentle smile that wouldn't accept, "no," for an answer, she shoved the spoon in her hand into his mouth.

"Don't be picky now. Come. ahhhh——-"

It was a spoon of stewed vegetables, but at the same time of this spoon, without a doubt, it dragged "isane" back to reality.

The over-stewed vegetables was the only thing that was stuffed into its mouth. But the one who was forced to eat this, this unexplainable situation only made its thoughts even more confused. In other words: that...was me. The one they called isane.

And then he screamed from the bottom of his heart—"Why?


	4. new life part 1

Hello everyone I am back with the new chapter as you guess this is dxd Yojo shenki style with Issei time travel . Before you ask most fix take place in great war era or pre world war 1 era .

With that lets get it started

1893 June, Northern holy empire kingdom Region

Eastern Warzone firts Defence Line

What am I. Fighting for ?

Why am I fighting a war in a place like this?

What the reason of my fight ?

Holding an orb in her small hand and placing the kar98 rifle , the consciousness known as reincarnated angel isane heartwood, bestowed with the ability to soar in the sky kept asking herself,

"Why did things turn out this way?"

"This is golden bird of gabreal batallion to mission Control. I repeat, golden bird to mission Control. Please respond."

Floating in the gloomy sky of holy empire was a black dot. Diving below the clouds while maneuvering was the airborne sorcery officer that is the pride of the holy empire army —that was me Issei hyoudou, who was reincarnated into a little girl because of me pissing the god of bible by my casual tone . The thing hanging from her military uniform and held in her hand was an item that was given to her by the god of bible Deus let vult a sacred gear that has the power to control paranormal phenomena, sacred gear that allows her to interfere with the world via her will.in its first liberation a user can use upto 5th tier magic spell. With her spell inocating rifle kar98, it was a magically engineered mass produced catalyst rifle that is designed to increase the range of spell and to decrease spell invocation time .that allows mages to use spell faster than magic circle and formula using magic.

The mission was to station herself at the altitude of 6000 feet high, maintain cruising speed, and perform artillery observation in the designated airspace.

"golden bird, this is mission Control. Reading you loud and clear, your positional tracking is working normally."

This was nothing, just a flight support mission at the holy Empire-Federation national borders. Only that the figure with a cross(her sacred gear) hung on her neck, while deploying flight magic and performing her observation duties looked surprisingly small. This was not a metaphor, she literally had a small body. She still 16 years old. Even considering that she was female, her physique was still on the petite side.( Before you ask koneko is also a Loli of 16 years old)Compared to her outstanding physique in the past life, this height is really quite depressing for her. Speaking of the size of the aviation throat microphones, isane was mocked by others because her neck was too thin when she was issued her equipment. She felt so embarrassed back then.

"golden bird, copy. Reached mission airspace. Reading you loud and clear."

I have already given up on my voice, but this high-pitched voice always makes me feel uneasy. I'm used to it, but I still can't stand my own voice. My tongue isn't flexible so my words comes out with a lisp, shameful.

"mission Control, acknowledged. Carry on with the assigned mission."

You also have to give it to this church that doesn't care if I'm a small girl, and can't speak clearly. This situation was probably reasonable as aerial Mages only focus on air combat. The only standard that mattered was the users' capability for magic and fighting potential. In the eyes of the holy Empire who prioritizes this to the extreme, the age requirements for Mages were a relic of the past. Doesn't matter if you physically look like someone who needs to be cared for, you will still be sent to conduct artillery observation.

"golden bird, copy. No abnormality in the warzone. I repeat, no abnormality."

"mission Control, acknowledged. Your observation zone has been assigned to an artillery battalion. Designation: sacred smite. This arrangement will stand until you receive another order or the mission is completed. Over."

The general allocation of human resources was based on the geopolitical needs of the holy Empire. For historical reasons, the holy Empire is located right in the middle of the continent, so they have had to think of their neighbouring demi human and devil countries as potential enemies. To defend their vast territory, their troop numbers were always a tricky topic. To resolve this problem, the conclusion painstakingly reached by church was to efficiently use every resources available to them.

"golden bird, this is the artillery battalion from the joint division, sacred smite, do you copy?"

Therefore, even if you are a just young girl, if you can be used, the church will dump her at the borders and order her to execute an aerial patrol mission. They were literally using child soldiers.

"sacred smite, this is golden bird . Reading you loud and clear. I have visual on enemy devils approaching. Telemetry has been sent. Please acknowledge."

It was a surreal image for a young girl to be making official reports in a cute voice while soaring in the sky. By the way, an orthodox army would consist of only normal adults. This was common sense.

The message might be muffled by interference, but hearing the voice of a young child from the signal set was normal for Mages. After all, exceptions were frequently given out of practicality in the armed forces. However, the most important thing was that the constant harshness of war and church duties had already burnt out the soldiers with conscience. They might feel concerned about young children fighting in war, but their senses were already dulled by the constant grind of their obligations.

"sacred smite roger...conducting first ranging shot."

And so, reincarnated angel isane heartwood, who was commissioned into the church, made periodic radio checks with practiced hands via the signal set that was as big as her back, performing her duties as a forward artillery observer in the northern plains of holy empire. To be honest, I do have complaints about why I am flying in such a place.

"Confirming long range light spear strike ... Confirmed target within shot range. Shot deviation less than 10 meters from target's center. Please proceed with bombardment."

"sacred smite copy. Commencing fire mission."

Despite the blue eyes that was relentlessly observing the situation in front, it was undeniable that there were flashes of frustration within them. Why am I in this different world, turned back into a child, had my gender changed, and fighting a war?

The thing that annoy me the most are the changes to my body. The body of a child is very inconvenient. Girls might develop faster than boys, but my senses are attuned to a larger body, and the size difference is big. And ever since I enlisted into the army, I've had plenty of experiences that remind me that I am now just a teenage.

Difficult in the using of a rifle... They're too heavy , so I can't aim properly, and my shoulder will hurt from the recoil. During melee combat training, I was thrown around by others with a sympathetic face.

That was until I unlock my sacred gear and understood with that the world is structured by three vector direction dimensions and a extra time dimension and I learnt the technique to interfere the data of this world. Before that, I had to rely on weak, uncoordinated arms and legs struggling upon the bare earth.

After putting in tremendous effort, I became skilled in magic techniques that were reliant on thinking instead of my physical body. If I can fly through the air and interfere with reality through magic, I won't need to be troubled by the restrictions of this petite body.

The strange sensation of using magic is solved with a convenient item. However, possessing such an item doesn't mean we should use them, right?

10 years ago, the god of holy Empire and the demon kings of gehana had an official dispute over the territory . In which both the party suffer heavy losses leading to death of god of holy empire and demon kings of gahena .leading both nation into a stalemate kind of cease fire

At least on the platform of international politics.

But this was only because of the overwhelming losses suffer by both side now after 10 years holy empire had manage to rebuild the nation power by the sacred system left by the god ; that's why this problem was kept from surfacing. For isane , this situation was actually very simple, to her this is very much similar to world war he read in his school while in japan.

A few coincidental events happened at the border. The border soldiers from both gehana and holy empire misfired accidentally, and firefights broke out because of some misunderstanding. These issues could be resolved by the commanders on the ground, but it was clear the situation was becoming tense.

If the holy Empire moved into pre-war footing early, isane would be able to retreat to the rear lines and be assigned to non-combat duties. After all, before the battle began,isane heartwood was just a orphaned human girl exorcist from a small church . Exorcist would just be a burden on the frontlines. And so, if the holy Empire had been able to recognize the situation and make timely preparations, isane could have looked forward to her transfer to a normal church as soldier or work as an sister in the rear.

However, high church ignored the turbulent situation and judged it to be simply brinksmanship, resulting in isane deployment to this place for a exorcist mage training exercise. This was just an extension of the training she did in exorcist school , a joint exercise with the angels while keeping to her flight patrol route. But after losing her chance to retreat to the rear lines, isane was commissioned as a trained exorcist mage with a Longinus after the exercise and deployed for combat.

The call sign given to her was iron bird. The call sign, "bird", irked her. Appearance wise, she was just a short child — no, a loli. She had blue eyes showing strong determination and short blond hair that was easy to care for. Considering her white pristine skin, this name suited her.

After receiving her call sign and officially joining the border force, isane was assigned to the unit made up of the angels and exorcist forces. Her first duty was a mandatory 48-hour standby order. She thought she would be sent for training as usual after the formation of the unit to confirm the team members response time and functionality, but she was forced to standby in full battle gear. That happened about 24 hours ago.

Following that, with a timing that would make the devil smile, emergency reports came from the outposts at the frontlines. They warned that there were signs of a large scale devil military invasion.

The changes in the gehana policies were what the holy Empire dreaded the most. Due to the change in political regime and the installation of new leaders, the rise of nationalism demanded a huge shift in national policies. To be honest, not just isane, but everyone in the holy Empire's found it hard to understand why they chose this time to start a reckless war . Before they knew it, the gehana had already issued an ultimatum for the holy Empire's forces to withdraw, in lieu of a declaration of war.

They demanded for the ' holy Empire forces to leave their national borders within 24 hours'.

The circumstances of the gehana weren't something a mere exorcist could fanthom. However, since border skirmishes were 'politically sensitive', it was obvious the holy Empire wanted to avoid war from officially breaking out. But failing to see the facts for what they are would make them infamous in the history books.

The infamy of being known as idiots. Maybe the gehana had some strategy to seize victory up their sleeves?

Although the holy Empire could not understand the objective and intent of the gehana , they followed the plans laid out by their country, mobilizing the cautious bureaucracy and exorcist arm in preparations for the theoretical attack that might happen theoretically. For isane who was a cog in the war machine, she only did her job as expected of her pay grade. At this point of time, she still thought optimistically that, "Well, this is probably just a political maneuver."

After all, the neighbouring devil country would probably object to military operations occurring so close to it and call for a ceasefire or restrain both sides through intimidation. The demihiman Kingdom and Elvin Republic that gave aid to the gehana in the past would fear that their past efforts to help them would be lost, and would stop the gehana suicidal campaign. That's right, this was what most of the soldiers thought would happen. After all, soldiers are all pragmatists.

It was clear the gehana had no chance of victory if they fought the holy Empire head on, so one of these countries would call for a cessation of hostility, leaving the clean up to the politicians and diplomats of both nations.

However, something that was unfathomable to all except for the gehana happened.

"gehana forces are advised to lower your arms and surrender or retreat."

Going by the common sense of the holy Empire, this was a shocking advisory. The holy Empire might be watching the situation develop in disbelief, but the reports of the gehana trespassing borders wasn't completely unexpected. The fact that it was really happening was what was baffling to them. According to after-action logs, the exorcist Dilip gresualdo , serving at the church headquarters said, "...It would be easier to comprehend if it was all just a show orchestrated by their high command, that's how unfathomable the intentions of the Federation were," to express how confounding this incident was.

Putting their doubts aside, the holy Empire immediately issued the command to stop the grand scale invasion by gehana devil forces. They might be confused or troubled by the gehana 's intent, but when they learned of the possibility of open warfare, the holy Empire started logistical and battle preparations as per standing orders. Forces from the regiments deployed in various parts of the Empire were mustered by rail, showcasing the smooth and efficient organization of the Empire military, lauded as the reason for their might.

Despite gathering large amounts of resources and mobilizing units, the holy Empire still couldn't shake off the doubt and worry in their heart: "Are they for real?"

In the league of powerful nations, the holy Empire's armed forces were far ahead of the others. Even during peacetime, a field army would be garrisoned in the borders in the name of national security. Right now, in preparation for war, an ad hoc army was formed on top of that by mobilizing troops that weren't part of the garrisoned forces. They even considered information warfare and invited presses from other countries as a counter measure, covering all the angles. That's why the Empire was so doubtful— "Were they going to attack for real?"

For isane, she would never even dream about the day the gehana would march on the military powerhouse without any just cause, and doing so with an inferior force in front of international media.

But in this world, fact was stranger than fiction. For isane , it was inconceivable how the situation developed into such a stage. Putting it crudely, it was like seeing the suicidal impulse turn physical in an instant.

"War is breaking out! I say again, war is breaking out! The war started just now! Because we were invaded, the holy Empire has declared against the devil gehana! Earlier today, gehana forces invaded Empire territory from several areas; in retaliation, the holy empire forces are counterattacking and heading for the borders! According to reports, our forces have engaged the enemy on multiple fronts!"

With armoured units as the main corps, all allied forces were being mobilized. At the same time, war correspondents from the media were shouting with panic as they send reports coming in from the various battlefronts to the entire world via radio waves.

… Since victory is assured, is that why information warfare is necessary? *sigh* Since our gross national product, technology, and military are miles ahead of them, taking preemptive actions by assuming our victory would be an obvious move.

Permitting the presence of the media before the war started meant that high church knew they had the leisure of promoting their cause. Showing the might and righteousness of the holy Empire was a good political move. They had already proven the other party was the first to cross national borders, so they had the cause to act. They probably allowed the media to follow the troops to showcase the victorious battle. National leaders that would allow the media to cover a military defeat was a fictional existence in this alternate world as well. Having minimal classification of reports was a sign that things were going well.

These were all reasons why isane wasn't nervous. To be honest, when she heard that she would be thrown into the north for a training exercise, she wanted to scream to the heavens, "Please give divine retribution to this nation that forced a prepubescent girl to the dangerous front lines, and the god who threw a kind-hearted man into this world!"

However, if the battle was one-sided like the Gulf War, it would be a chance for her to secure a great future and there wouldn't be any problems. She would be fighting a war her side would win, staying in the army that would win, and attack the enemy safely from the sky. A simple mission that would advance her career. This was unexpected, but it wasn't a bad thing. No, it was a golden opportunity. Border patrols were boring and dangerous; even if you accomplished something, it might easily be ignored because of 'political considerations'. Thanks to this, patrol missions in the conflict-prone zone of northern empire region was a thankless task.

It was hard to accumulate merits here, and as if to remind her of how bad the situation was, isane appearance was that of a blond child with fair skin. Her experience was that of an exorcist graduate, a young Mage that had a bright future ahead. Even if her commanders were willing to use her, they would suffer infamy as the one who destroyed the bright future of a child if anything was to happen to isane . Her abilities aside, just her doll-like appearance would feel out of place. Even Tanya herself wouldn't want anything to do with someone looking like that unless it involved herself or official duties.

That was her objective view after being commissioned in the holy Empire forces . Although her instructors gave her good reviews, just doing tasks expected of her pay grade made it hard to dispel the unflattering name of 「Loli Mage」. Hence, the only way was to strive for great accomplishments. But even if she wanted to do so, she didn't have the chance to do so all this while. In other words, she was a "Mage", but wasn't treated like one. She was treated just like a baby that would get in the way. Being called an inferior product without considering her experience and situation was humiliating.

The ironic thing was that during a battle in which the holy Empire had the overwhelming advantage, isane was given a chance to gain fame for herself ; she was unexpectedly lucky.

She would be able to participate in this war in great condition. If that was the case, she hoped to obtain the authority and status that would allow her to survive, and to build her social network. In order to do that, she had to be active in this war and earn merits.

When she thought about it that way, isane felt that the situation wasn't that bad after all, unconsciously relaxing her bright red lips.

"No, isn't this the best thing for my future ?... It isn't a bad thing."

No one could hear her quiet mutters. Even if someone was flying near her, her words would probably be covered by the screams of the holy Empire's artillery spells . If isane pretended that she was observing a display that was several times larger than her past life signature move god devouring flames, she wouldn't feel that depressed.

"iron bird, this is sacred smite. Please report the effect of the bombardment."

"sacred smite, this is iron bird . The bombardment is effective. I say again, the bombardment is effective."

It was a simple job of observing the results and forwarding the telemetry to the artillery. Using flying spells while lugging a radio signal set wasn't easy, but her sacred gear was excellent. For a potential conflict zone like northern empire , many of the units situated in these northern lands were dispatched from central church . Even isane herself was from central , at least on paper, and was assigned into a temporary unit after she was sent here for a training exercise.

If she performs her duties diligently, she will make it back to central one day and being assigned to an easy rear job would no longer be a dream. If she got selected to be the an Mage officer escort for the administrative department, she might be tasked with the defence of the holy imperial capital and stay far behind the frontlines. Looking at it from another angle, this was an experience that would help her career tremendously, an assignment she should be grateful for.

When isane learned that she would be sent to the boring and dangerous north for a training exercise, she hated her instructor to death. However, it was hard to tell in life if you were unlucky or not. It was a bit late, but she should find some time soon to report on her situation and thank him. Social networks had to be maintained properly.

I am looking forward to the rose coloured life of the elites after all. Isane was in a good mood as she took part in the battle by observing the shelling of the warzone.

"mission Control, this is iron bird

"This is mission control , reading you loud and clear, over."

The shells exploding before her eyes successfully dealt critical damage to the infantry units. Although Northern was a mountainous area with undulating landscape, wandering carelessly into enemy territory when their artillery was in position only made the gehana forces easy targets. On top of that, it was a terrain without any cover.

"iron bird , acknowledged. We are suppressing them right now. I conclude that they are suppressed. The enemy units are falling into disarray."

The well prepared artillery fired on soft targets from an adequate distance with the guidance of artillery observers on grounds they had already mapped out. It would be harder to not obliterate the enemy. She watched the group of people who used to be devil soldiers scampering around and falling to the shells' shrapnel easily. From what she was seeing from her binoculars, T

Isane judged that it would be a waste of shells to continue the bombardment.

"iron bird, mission control, acknowledged. Push forward to the second defence line and direct our forces to the main enemy infantry body. We will suppress them with direct fire, over."

"iron bird wilco. Proceeding now, continuing observation mission, over."

Conversing calmly with the control tower made Tanya think that, "the radio is working unexpectedly well in a real battle," and how free the sky was from radio interference. Reflected in her blue eyes was a cloudy sky, but the weather would definitely not cause radio interference. The signal was crystal clear. So clear that Tanya thought she looked dumb carrying the extra large signal set because she thought the signal would be distorted because of the lodes in Northern region. In order to locate the enemy remnants that were still resisting, isane flew over the routed gehana forces. As she push ahead as ordered, she felt really confused.

What was the devils thinking?

If they wanted to conduct a live fire exercise, why not just request for one? If she knew fighting them was easier than shooting a turkey, on the level of shooting dodos, she should have rejected the observation mission and volunteered for air to ground assault missions. In a sure win battle, air to ground bombardment not only assured air superiority and protected aircraft, you can pick and choose the most valuable target to hit. She was so envious of them.

"mission control, this is iron bird. I have arrived at the destination, over."

"mission control, acknowledged. Also confirmed on our end. Sending tactical updates to artillery units. Please proceed with artillery observation, over."

"iron bird, roger. Will carry on with artillery observation until advised otherwise, over."

"mission Control, acknowledged, out."


End file.
